


Skins

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Getting Together, Insecure Gabriel, M/M, Misunderstandings, athletic sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Why, the one day he didn’t have a fake note, was the one day he was put in skins.Why?Also, fuck Sam Winchester.





	Skins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and I just found it again after clearing out my documents. I think it was based off of a prompt, but that prompt is long gone.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Enjoy!

Under normal circumstances he would be fine. 

He always makes sure that there is a spare sick note, explaining a broken toe or infrequent vomiting, hiding in his bag at all times, just on the off chance they had sport. It wasn't that he hated sport, it was okay, better than English. He only ever used a note whenever he got assigned to the skins team, which thankfully only happened rarely.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable per say- actually that's a total lie, he is uncomfortable, with Sam mother fucking Winchester right there, looking like Thor, it was enough to make anyone self conscious. Why did today of all days did he have to forget to put a note in his bag? Why on the day that he was assigned skins (with Sam no less) did he have to forget a fucking note.

"Mr Novak, get ready now!" The P.E teacher yelled at Gabriel. Gabriel grimaced, taking his shirt off and walking onto the courts. Immediately, he saw Sam, a head taller than nearly everyone else and fit, really fit. Gabriel hunched his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, for the first time in his life, he was no longer trying to b the centre of attention. He kept to the back of the basketball game, not really doing anything apart from avoiding the coach. Towards the end of the game, he spotted Sam, who was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

That bag of dicks.

That guy was so trying not to laugh at him, judging the crap out of him. And to think he wanted in his pants for the past month *cough* three years *cough* Gabe shot him his dirtiest look and turned away, using all of his will power not to cry. Finally, the bell rung, and Gabriel hurried over to his bag and pulled his shirt on, not bothering to change out of his sport gear; he'll do that later. He swung his bag over his back and hurried out, heading for his locker. 

While he was getting and putting away his things, the rest of the people who actually got changed began filtering through. The minuet he saw Sam and they made eye contact, Gabriel's head shot down, focusing all of his determination on the back wall of his locker.

"Hey shorty! Nice skins!" Jeered Zachariah from his locker. 

Gabriel's cheeks flared as he shot back. "Hey Zachy, nice bald spot." He said, closing his locker with considerable force.

"Is being a fat ass genetic?" Started Azazel. "Because your-"

"'Your mom' jokes are so old." Gabriel groaned. "They're on a lower level than dick jokes, speaking of which," his eyes flicked downwards, "is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He asked, putting his backpack on. "See you on Monday." He said, stalking out of there. 

Once he got outside however, he did not go home, instead he went round the back on the school, where students tended not to go. He leant against the wall, breathing in and out, nearly every day he did this, trying to cool off after walking out of a verbal war, only knowing he was going to go straight back into another one at home.

"Gabriel?" Came a voice from behind him.

Great:

Just great, just what he wanted.

Sam.  
Fucking.  
Winchester.

"If you're here to make fun of me then can you please post pone it until tomorrow." Gabe said, turning around to face him, a cold expression ok his face.

Sam frowned slightly. "What are you-"

"Don't act dumb on me Sam Winchester." Gabriel shit back. "I saw you looking at me at sport, smirking at me, flashing your perfect smile and your perfect body while I had to take my fucking shirt off."

Sam looked confused, then relief flooded over his face and he started grinning again. 

"The fuck you smiling at now?" Gabriel asked, half looking down to see if he was still shirtless.

"Gabriel." Sam said, still half grinning. "Gabriel I wasn't laughing at you." 

Gabe scoffed. "Yeah you were just smirking at my topless body, definitely not laughing." He retaliated sarcastically.

Sam chuckled. "I think you'll find if people are staring at your topless body then they're usually checking you out."

"Well I think you'll find-" Gabriel stopped, realising what Sam said. His eyes went wide and his face red when he realised what Sam was doing before.

So he wasn't a dick, that was good to know.

He was also checking him out.

Checking Gabriel out…

His hand reached for his bag as soon as his brain caught up to him. Pulling out a pen, he grabbed Sam's arm. "How about we pretend that that conversation never happened." Gabriel said writing a string of numbers on Sam's arm. "And you can call this number so I can see you shirtless more often."

Sam laughed and went as red as Gabriel. He finished writing then looked up at Sam, not knowing what to do. They stared at each other for a second before they both started to crack up laughing, giggling and snorting until a black car pulled up in front of them. Sam straightened up.

"This is my ride." He said, walking over to it.

Gabriel followed. "Sweet car, who-" he stopped, noticing the driver, "hey I know you!" He said, looking at Dean.

"How do you know my brother?" Sam asked, looking between them. Dean's eyes widened, as if recognising Gabriel, he shook his head minutely. 

Gabriel chuckled. "I think you should ask him about my half-brother, Castiel, don't you Dean?" He asked with a smirk.

Dean groaned, smelling his head on the wheel. Sam forced a laugh but still looked questioningly at his older brother. He turned back to Gabriel. "So, I'll see you later?" He asked.

"If you wish Samsquatch." He grinned back. Sam smiled shyly and hurried forward a little to kiss him on the cheek. Rushing back to his brother's car, cheeks a little pink, he gave a small wave to Gabriel as he got in and started to drive off.

Gabe's hand subconsciously rose to his face, touching the place Sam had kissed him. He smiled to himself as he waved back, knowing Sam couldn't see him. He grabbed up his school bag and started to walk towards his house, now with a smile on his face.

Sam was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is emotionallyunstabl.tumblr.com :))


End file.
